1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of furniture including a leg or legs having wire management capabilities, and more particularly to a table having four legs having open wire channels covered by transparent flexible members whereby electrical and/or data and communication wiring may be laid in easily and effortlessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the modern work environment continues to evolve, there exists more need to be able to work in spaces not typically defined by a closed office having four walls and a door. Also, the increase in all types of electrical and communication and data equipment requires an article of furniture to be located near electrical and communication outlets. Therefore, office furniture requires more flexibility and portability.
Articles of furniture including legs having wire management capabilities are well known in the art. The articles range from tables to desks to other types of furniture. Most of these table and desk legs have open channels through which to run electrical or communication wires so that the wires do not take up much needed work space on the top of the table or desk. The electrical and communication wires are connected to various types of office equipment including telephones, computers and fax machines. However, the wires must be xe2x80x9cfishedxe2x80x9d or threaded through an opening on the desk or table top and through the leg in order to reach the floor. This procedure can become complicated and cumbersome as equipment is continually updated or removed from the furniture top. Also, industry standards require that electrical and power wires be separated from communication wires. Thus, the existing articles of furniture may only accommodate certain types of equipment at one time.
Consequently, there exists a need for an article of furniture including a leg having wire management capabilities where electrical and communication wiring can be housed in the same leg and where the wires can be easily laid in or removed as equipment is added, updated or removed.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art are obviated by providing an article of furniture including a leg having wire management capabilities whereby the leg includes channels open along their length and slots at one end of each channel. Each slot also extends for the length of each channel so that wires may be disposed in each channel through the slot. A flexible member is fixedly attached to one end of each slot and extends to cover the slot so that the wires housed in the channel are kept in place. The wires may be laid in either channel by pushing the flexible member inwardly toward the channel opening.